Removed from the Game
by Yellow Ideya Hunter
Summary: Logan, a fangirl of Minecraft, and a boyfriend named Reagan by her side, rages at the 1.5 update. When, however, she finds a dream after hr discovery of the 1.5 update that 'removed' Hero, is real- it's all she can do to not scream with joy. Rated T for violence, language, and other. Still steaming on the 1.5 update..
1. Chapter 1

Removed From The Game

A/N: :( I'm soo angry for some reason about this! :( Enjoy the obvious lack of Hero. (just for now)

llllllllllllllllllllllll

I growl. The screen makes me angry, this game makes me angry. Fuck fuck fuuuuuuck. Hate this. 1.5 was a horrible update, and even though I love M- loved Minecraft, I hate this update in particular.

Here's the list of stuff for 1.5:

+Added Redstone Comparator

+Added Hopper

+Added Dropper

+Added Activator Rail

+Added Daylight Sensor

+Added Trapped Chest

+Added...

(Farther down the list)

_**-Removed Herobrine**_

That's impossible. You can't 'Remove Herobrine'. This is bullshit. Some people are probably really damned happy, but I wouldn't care right now if he was round-house kicking me to the Nether and back, I'd be estatic that he was still there. So, I'm technically pulling my hair out, gritting my teeth.

I hurl my papercraft Steve aainst the wall, rip the Minecraft posters covering my wall in half, and almost destroy the diamond necklace, until I remember who gave it to me. Reagan, my boyfriend. Suddenly, even though my hatred for Minecraft burns brightly inside me, a tear forms. I shakily dump the ripped posters and papercraft into the trash can, then grip the pendant. I almost cry, because it'd have meant I didn't like him if I broke this. So, I logged onto Skype. I call him, and he connects quickly.

"Logan? Why'd you call-" I interrupt him.

"Check out the 1.5 update, Reggie. Look what they did." For a moment, it's just the click of his mouth, the steady rate of his breath. Then, he lets out a yell.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" I fall off my chair, knocking over my bookcase and trash can with it. My lamp follows the bookcase, shattering the bulb. Then, every light's out except the computer's light. I steady my chair, trash can, and replace the bookcase. I slip on the pendant, and my headsets to hear Reagan in a full out rampage on the new update.

"FUCKING ASSHOLES! HOW DARE THEY D-"

"Reagan. What did you see..." He's silent.

"The dumb death messages are changed. Damn shit." I facepalm, turning on my webcam at the same time.

"No, Reggie. They removed Hero." Suddenly his face brightens, but clouds over again at the look of rage on mine.

"I didn't read the whole list, you see...heh heh.."

"ARE YOU REALLY HAPPY ABOUT THIS?!" He gives me a tiny nod, shaking. He knows not to lie to me, because every time he does, I kick his ass. But nobody really sees how we're still together. I remember, not much but a little. A pendant with my name and his etched into it, his smile. That's about it. I don't remember when, or where, but that's what happened.

Somehow, every time we try to break up, thoughts of the happiest times together come back and we make up. It's irritating, but we're grateful.

"But not as happy seeing you angry." Suddenly, I feel cared for. I sink lower into my chair, then he ends the call.

I slam the lid shut, crawl into bed, and stare out my half- open window. How I'd love to be playing on my account. After all, I just bought it last month and haven't seen Herobrine, I arrived at 1.4.7. Before Mojang was stupid enough to get rid of Herobrine. But the initial rage is gone now, and I sigh.

My door opens, and I yank the covers to my eyes, faking sleep. But when I feel a hand run across my face, I open a sliver of my eye.

I scream as that hand hits my eye, bloodying my nose. Then, some footsteps and the door shuts. No more movement. I gasp, moaning at the pain in my nose and eye.

I crawl to my bathroom, and turn on the light. My eye turned purple quickly, and my blood has dripped to my chin. I wipe the blood off, then wrap a washcloth around my eye. I clamber back to bed, sighing from exaustion and pain. I slump across the covers, yank them back up to my chin, wincing at the pain from last night's blackened eye. Somehow, I remember a little bit more on the pendant in my dream...

llllllllllllllllll

_"Here, Logan- it's yours." The small diamond charm sways, and I turn around. He puts it on, smiling. I smile back. However, I now notice the blue sky behind him...wild open plains...where was that?_

llllllllllllllllllll

A/N: Ooh, Logan. Watch out...lol Yes, Logan's a girl, not a boy. I wanted something unique, so there's something.

Yes, Hero was officially 'removed' from Minecraft in 1.5, and I'm pissed about it. Don't worry, I'm not pissed enough to do real damage...


	2. Chapter 2

Removed From the Game

Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! Yes, I had great ideas for this story, it's gonna have a sequel ^.^ sooo excited! Anyways, enjoy!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_I find myself floating. I've played Kingdom hearts before, and that's what it feels like. But I'm pretty sure I'm not going there, because I'm not alone. Voices surround me, talking, crying, laughing. Memories of mine, jumbled here. My mind. I recognize one as my mother's. My best friend's. And the last one gives me a blow too...my brother. Tears fall from my eyes. My brother. Damn father killed him because he tried saving me...and he was 22 years old! He just...died...and I've never felt lonlier in my life before he died. Now my mother hates me and my father, I'm betting it was her who hit me._

_"Logan, come here! Logan!" I look up to his voice, and then the darkness around me turns to that wild open plain again, and Reagan is there, holding two velvet boxes. We plop down on the squared grass, smiling. He opens the first box and returns my smile._

_I gasp, for he's given me a diamond pendant. Then, he opens the second one and slings it around his own neck. I stare, dazed, at the little runes etched on it._ **Logan and** **Reagan**_, it reads. I glomp him, laughing, and he smiles back._

_"Thank you, Reagan, it's beautiful." He grins._

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

When I open my eyes again, I'm sitting in my Minecraft house, which isn't all too big, but it's ok. I hear a boom go off outside, and I get up from the bed. I open the door to see the sun going behind the clouds. And, instead of rain, gold blocks, redstone torches, and netherrack fall into my hands. I know what to do. I arrange the gold in a certain manner, the redstone torches, and finally the netherrack. Just as I finish, pistons click underneath me and force me into the Void.

However, just before I blacked out, a pair of snow white eyes pierce mine. I feel enthralled, for I know who was looking at me. Herobrine.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

I wake up to shuffling. Not my mother's, nor my father's. I look at my alarm clock to see it's unplugged, and my wall clock read 11:47 AM. I knew detention awaited me at school, but nobody was here. Mom was at work, Dad at the bar. And Reagan would never unplug my alarm clock. I sit up quietly, and take a look at the intruder.

It's a male, I can tell from the abs. He wore a teal tee, ragged jeans, and grey Converses. Brown hair coated his head, and his skin was pretty much the same general tone as mine, tannish. He was at least 6 feet tall, and was currently prowling in my books. I was so grateful I never kept journals...

I look at the rest of the room. My desk is pretty much unharmed, but my dresser is now a pile of clothes and broken sticks. The rest of my room is ransacked, and at that moment I yawn. The man turns around, making me freeze.

White. Pure white eyes. I feel that same sense of excitement, and I just sit there for a moment feeling elated. Then, I glomp him, with a squeal of joyfulness. He grunts from under me, and eventually I find myself being picked up by the scruff of my neck. All the same, I'm smiling and making little happy giggles. Those white eyes stare into me, and I'm pretty sure he can feel how happy I am, just by looking at my face. But it's only the fact that I hear something snap when he throws me into the wall that stops my smile. I scream in pain, and some of the ceiling falls onto my head. One piece almost skewered my leg. Though, I try and get up and find I'm immobilized. Every breath feels like my last, every blink becomes longer. I can't even scream. Then, his eyes look at me through the rubble.

llllllllllllll

She was so happy a moment ago, why not now? And why had the roof caved in? Maybe they had more gravity here, maybe. And when I picked up the piece covering her, she was breathing lightly and wasn't moving. Slowly I picked up the rest of it, she not even moving.

lllllllllllll

He gets me onto the bed, and my door opens. Reagan stands in the frame, jackknife in hand. He's right over Herobrine when my hand comes up. He freezes in mid-air, and my pendant glows brightly. I lower him to the floor, and release him. The pendant stopped glowing when I released him. Strange...

"What the hell happened?" He looks at me. I'm propped up on the wall, barely sitting. I moan as he rushed over to me, grabbing my shoulders.

"Nothing." I grimace as he pokes my back. Both pendants glow, mine and his. He gives an involuntary yell, and crumples on my bed, gasping. I only want him to be ok. The pendant glows again, and suddenly a burning sensation flows down my back. I moan again after it's done, and I stand up. I feel my skin. The tiny cuts that had been there are now gone. How?!

Reagan looks at me, then at Herobrine. Hero's just standing there, soaking it all in. He didn't have much time to do that, however, because Reagan gives me a full-on kiss. To the lips.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: Yeaa! Hero's here! YAAAAAA :P Anyways, hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of RFTG :) Have you noticed RFTG keys make a square on your keyboard? Weird, huh? Well, thanks for reading and enjoy! Read my other fics, please. I'm not forcing you to...yet...XD(evil laughter rings in the room)


End file.
